Happy Day
by black roses 00
Summary: Warning : OOC, Typo/EYD kurang jelas, Humor gagal, yang diItalic tu suara hati. Seorang Gold Saint menemukan sebuah buku misterius yang menarik hatinya. Buku tersebut kosong hingga Sang Gold Saint tersebut menemukan sebuah corat coret sebuha tinta yang berisikan rahasia dari seorang Gold Saint, yang bearti rekan seperjuangannya. Apa yang tertera di dalamnya? Siapa yang menulisnya?


Regulus : Zero-_senpai_ tulis fic lagi ya? boleh aku bantu?

Black Roses 00 : Wah terima kasih banyak, Regulus. Tumben kau mau bantu aku?

Regulus : Paman sedang ada misi, lalu aku juga tidak punya teman berlatih.

Black Roses 00 : Benerkah? Kenapa tidak berlatih dengan yang lainnya?

Regulus : Aku sedang bersembunyi dari mereka semua.

Black Roses 00 : Kalau begitu kamu bantu aku buat kopi, ya? Lalu di meja makan ada makanan, kalau mau ambil saja dan bawa ke sini. Minumnya kamu ambil sendiri saja.

Regulus : Baik.

* * *

**Warning **: OOC, Typo/EYD kurang jelas, Humor gagal, yang di_Italic_ tu suara hati.

**Disclaimer **:

Saint Seiya milik Kurumada Masami

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas kolaborashi dengan Teshirogi Shiori

* * *

~XoXoXoXoXoXo~

**Happy Day**

**By: Black Roses 00**

~XoXoXoXoXoXo~

"Lagi-lagi bergadang. Dan sekarang sudah pagi." Terlihat seorang Gold Saint sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya. Tidak sengaja kakinya yang asal melangkah menendang sebuah buku, "Hmm? Ini apa? Aku belum pernah melihat buku ini di perpustakaanku." Kata saint tersebut yang ternyata adalah Gold Saint Aquarius, penjaga Kuil Aquarius. "Lebih baik aku bersih-bersih dahulu, baru aku baca isi buku ini." Kemudian sang Saint Aquarius tersebut yang kita kenal dengan nama Degel, meletakan kembali buku tersebut di atas meja kerjanya. Setelah bersih-bersih dan mandi. Degel kembali mengambil buku misterius tersebut yang bersampul warna Hitam dan duduk di bangku yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut.

Degel terus membalik halaman putih tersebut. Terus hingga menemukan tinta yang tertera pada lembar kertas putih tersebut.

~XoXoXoXoXoXo~

**Date : XX-XX-XXX  
X**

Aku benci diriku!

Kenapa aku sebodoh itu!

Aku sakit, ya hati dan perasaanku terluka. Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa hal ini terjadi lagi padaku sampai sekarang?

Apa aku tidak boleh mendapatkan kebahagiaan?

Apa salahku? Kenapa aku harus menerima kenyataan ini sendiri?

Ternyata takdir tidak seindah yang kubayangkan. Tidak punya keluarga dan saudara. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mendekat dengan orang lain.

'_Ini diary?'_

Waktu masih kecil aku terus berlatih dengan master di taman bunga mawarnya. Tanpa tahu akhir dari latihan itu.

Mereka egois sekali, ke tiga Dewi Moirai itu. Mereka tidak tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya sakit akan sebuah kenyataan ditinggal.

'_Aku tidak menyangka Albafica menulis ini!'_

Aku baru tahu setelah menjadi seorang Saint. Belajar semua pengetahuan dan bahasa. Aku berkenalan dengan semua orang yang akan menjadi kawan seperjuanganku.

Dari kuil yang dekat denganku ada Degel yang berjaga di kuil Aquarius. Pintar dan sopan, selalu bijaksana menghadapi semuanya. Mempunyai sahabat yang menyayanginya dari kecil. Selalu khawatir jika penyakit jantung pasien atau sekarang sahabatnya kambuh. Walaupun dingin tapi sangat perhatian.

'_Ternyata Albafica baik dan perhatian juga.'_

Berikutnya di bawah kuil Aquarius adalah El Cid, penjaga kuil Capricorn. Jiwa kesatria dan keadilannya sungguh hebat. Loyalitas dan harga diri yang tinggi sebagai kesatria. Selalu tenang dan introspektif diri.

Kemudian Sisyphos penjaga kuil Sagitarius. Yang paling tua dan senior di antara kami sebagai Gold Saint Athena. Adik dari master Illias, paman serta mentor Leo Regulus. Sangat loyal terhadap Athena-_sama_, akan melindungi beliau sampai mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Kardia penjaga Kuil Scorpio, pasien dan teman dekat dari Aquarius Degel. Terkenal akan kesadisan, arogan, sombong dan kepribadian yang suka meledak-ledak. Sangat senang dengan perkelahian. Tetapi mempunyai hati yang lembut.

'_Bahkan sampai Kardia juga, ia mengamatinya dengan cukup jelih.'_

Kuil Libra yang dijaga oleh Dohko. Tidak dewasa, menghormati rekan seperjuangan, mudah marah tapi tidak hilang konsentrasinya. Master dan kakak angkat dari Pegasus Tenma.

Kuil Virgo yang dijaga Asmita. Saint buta yang hanya bisa merasakan semua cosmo. Sangat misterius dan selalu melakukan meditasi di saat rapat yang genting. Kepribadian yang introspektif dan Buddhisme di Sanctuary.

Regulus putra dari Leo Illias, keponakan Sisyphos dan penjaga Kuil Leo. Termuda di antara jajaran Gold Saints. Memiliki spesialis tempur yang menakjubkan. Sangat dekat dengan Unicorn Yato.

Kuil Cancer yang dijaga oleh Manigoldo, murid dari Pope Sage. Selalu tampil dengan arogan, berani, sombong, agresif dan berbicara tanpa sopan santun. Selalu terselip nada humor setiap berbicara.

Kuil Gemini dijaga oleh Aspros dan Defteros. Gemini pertama adalah Aspros sang kakak, berbudi luhur. Tapi sekarang posisi Gemini di pegang oleh adik kembarnya Defteros, sang bayangan. Sekarang tinggal di pulau gunung Canon. Mendapat julukan Iblis dari Gunung Canon. Seorang pria yang kejam luar biasa. Hubungan saudara yang sangat intim.

'_Bagaimana ia tahu tentang ini?'_

Rasgado atau Aldebaran penjaga kuil Taurus. Master dari Teneo, Salo, dan Celintha. Serangan tercepat dan terkuat dalam jajaran Gold Saints. Bijak, baik, kuat dan terbuka. Sahabat dari Libra Dohko.

Kuil Terakhir, Kuil Aries yang dijaga oleh Shion. Murid dari Master Hakurei, kakak Pope Sage. Tenang dan analisis, serta peduli dengan semua rekannya. Sahabat dari Libra Dohko, dan mantan teman pelatihan Crane Yuzuriha semasa di Jamir.

'_Detail sekali semuanya!'_

Tunggu kenapa aku menulis tentang mereka sebanyak ini?

Entah kenapa rasanya nyaman dan tidak sakit lagi.

Mungkin aku tidak sendiri lagi!

Karena ...

~XoXoXoXoXoXo~

"Degel, kau ada di dalam?" ucapan seorang pria bersurai biru langit mencari Degel. Sang pria berambut biru dengan Gold Clothnya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan Degel untuk mencarinya. Spontan pria tersebut kaget dan mengambil buku tersebut dengan kasar. Degel yang terkejut membakar cosmonya sedikit untuk berwaspada, karena cosmonya berbeda dengan Kardia.

"Albafica?" tanya Degel kepada si rambut biru cantik.

"Sejauh mana kau baca?" tanya Albafica dengan nada yang gelap.

"Selembar halaman. Lagi pula di sana hanya terdapat selembar coretan tinta." Jawab Degel dengan jelas. "Aku tidak menyanka, kau membuat buku harian itu." Ucapnya takjub.

"Dulu sekali, Master bilang kalau merasakan kesedihan atau kesal tulislah perasaanmu dalam selembar kertas atau sebuah buku yang akan menjadi pelampiasanmu." Jelas Albafica yang menunduk malu.

"Yah, terima kasih kau sudah menuliskan tentang aku dan teman-teman yang lain!" ucap Degel sambil tersenyum.

Albafica hanya mengangguk iya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau mau ikut aku ke padang rumput sebelah sungai kuil?" tanya Degel menawarkan ajakan.

"Tidak, kau tahukan kalau dalam tubuhku terdapat racun?" Albafica menolak.

"Tidak apa, kau menulis tentang kami semua sampai detail. Bearti kau teman kami, sahabat kami dan kawan seperjuangan kami." Jelas Degel.

Albafica tidak bisa menolok dan ikut bersama Degel.

~XoXoXoXoXoXo~

Di padang rumput sebelah kuil.

"Anu, itu mengapa hening, ya?" sebuah suara dari gadis berambut ungu memecah keheningan.

"Ah tidak Athena-_sama_." ujar si rambut Hijau daun.

"Kalau begitu kenapa semuanya diam, Shion?" tanya sang Athena yang kebingungan tersebut.

"Saya juga tidak tahu." Jawab Shion singkat.

Sebenarnya yang membuat keadaan hening ini tidak lain adalah Dewi Athena sendiri. Para Gold Saint hening karena mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu dalam keadaan santai seperti ini sejak mereka mengemban tugas sebagai Gold Saint.

Kali ini Sasha, Athena dari masa ini mengadakan piknik dan mengajak semua Gold Saint, Tenma, Yato dan Yuzuriha piknik bersama.

Tidak disangka semua Gold Saint hadir. Dipikir-pikir yang akan hadir pasti Shion, Aldebaran, Regulus, Sisyphos, El Cid, Dohko, dan Kardia. Ternyata semua hadir seperti Albafica yang diajak Degel, Defteros dan Asmita yang bersamaan datang, dan terakhir Manogoldo juga hadir.

Untung Sasha menyiapkan banyak untuk semuanya.

Tenma dan Yuzuriha sendiri santai saja dan makan masakan Sasha yang enak tersbut. Yato senang karena di undang Athena langsung untuk ikut piknik tersebut.

"Sudah, jangan diam melihat seperti itu! Nanti makanannya habis dimakan Tenma loh!" ujar Sasha dengan nada humor teselip.

Tenma yang sedang asik menyantap _Baklava_, protes namanya disebut.

Suasana mencair berkat Dohko mumukul kepala Tenma dan terjadilah perang mulut antara kakak adik angkat tersebut. Semua tersenyum, bahkan Tenma mengajak Yato untuk berdebat juga setelah dengan Dohko. Semua yang hadir pada saat tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa dan mendengus geli melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka. Sasha sendiri tertawa bahagia.

Hari yang menyenangkan berakhir dengan bahagia.

'_Aku berharap kak Alone juga bisa ikut merasakan kebahagian ini!'_

Télos

~XoXoXoXoXoXo~

Regulus : Ini di saat piknik yang mengejutkan, bukan?

Black Roses 00 : Iya!

Regulus : Ternyata berawal dari buku hariannya yang di baca kak Degel.

Black Roses 00 : Tidak juga.

Regulus : Lalu apa?

Black Roses 00 : Dari ajakan Athena Sasha. Oh iya, Regulus mau main di cerita Yaoi?

Regulus : Apa itu Yaoi?

Black Roses 00 : Nanti juga kamu tahu. Jangan bilang pamanmu ya!

Regulus : Mengapa tidak boleh?

Black Roses : Karena, ah sudah malam kamu pulang sana! Pamanmu pasti khawatir.

Regulus : Oke aku pulang.

Black Roses 00 : Berniat review sebagai kenang-kenangan?


End file.
